sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Ali Grayston
Name: Ali Grayston Gender: Female Age: Sixteen 16 Grade: Sophomore 10th School: Bathurst High School Homeroom: Mrs. Rowena's Homeroom Hobbies and Interests: Varsity Cheerleading Squad, Dance Committee, Homecoming Candidate Appearance: Tall and slender, Ali stands at 5'6" and has a ridiculously curvaceous, nearly perfect hourglass figure. Of course, most people don't realize that Ali achieves this figure with a lot of help from a wonderful little contraption called a water bra. Her hair is long and a mocha brown in color, and it is debatable whether or not this is her natural hair color. Ali'd never tell. Her hair is highlighted with an array of blondes, browns, and reds, giving it a shining, almost glimmering look. Her skin, a deep bronze in color, is completely devoid of even the smallest pimple... probably because of the vast array of acne and blemish creams that line the walls of Ali's bathroom. Ali's eyebrows are formed into a fine arch, and not a single strand of hair is ever out of place. In addition, her eyes are a piercing green in color, and always seem to hold some sort of secret behind them, like Ali always knows something you don't. Having full, voluptuous lips, Ali always seems to have a permanent pouty expression affixated to her features. To go with her almost exotic and wild look are her wild ways. The lower back tattoo featuring a tribal looking butterfly and the ever-protruding bellybutton ring that "Daddy" signed for on her sixteenth birthday are two indicative signs of this fact. While Ali's got quite the reputation for being a bit wild and crazy, she's a girly-girl to the core, as her always manicured nails and pedicured toes prove. In terms of attire, Ali always seems as though she's striving to be the next teen idol. She's constantly decked out in clothes that are a bit too revealing for school, though funnily enough, she never gets in trouble for them. Perhaps that has something to do with the Senator's charitable donations to the funding of the school on a regular basis. In addition, if it isn't designer, it doesn't go anywhere near Ali Grayston. After all, "cheap clothes are for poor people". Biography: Even as a small child, Ali was very close to her parents, especially "Daddy", known to the outside world as Senator Andrew Vincent Grayston IV. From her first moments on earth onward, Ali was relentlessly pampered by both her parents, being the only child of the Grayston household. In second grade, "Daddy" bought her a pony because she'd had a bad week at school. Mr. Grayston certainly has the money to throw around. He's been a big player in politics since he was a young man himself. Neither one of her parents are around much. Andrew is always off playing politics, usually in D.C., and Gloria (his wife and the mother of Ali) is generally with him, networking and socializing, pushing her husband's campaigns. As such, the closely knit group of friends that Ali has been close to from a young age onward are practically like family to her, and she spends countless nights with the group, doing the usual: gossiping, partying, getting a little too tipsy and stripping on the pool table at some kid's party... but that was only one time. It should come as no surprise that Ali's quite the party girl, somewhat of a lightweight drinker, and, to put it bluntly, a little bit on the easy side. Not that most of the kids she went to school with would ever know that fact. Ali's a dominating figure at Bathurst High School, and along with the rest of the group, tries to control the social population of the school. Ali's clique is the girl group that defines what cool is, and who gets in with the "in crowd". To outsiders, Ali seems unapproachable, even hostile at times. She's a vicious and spiteful girl to those she doesn't like, often publicly humiliating them just for a good laugh. Ali enjoys the luxuries of being popular among the student body, mostly for her looks and her "award-winning" personality to the students who don't deserve to be part of the "in crowd". Of course, there's another side to Ali Grayston - a softer, sweeter, gentler side that not many have had the pleasure of ever seeing. Like most sixteen year old girls, Ali is fully aware of the "Queen Bee" image that she has established over the course of her time at Bathurst High School. In fact, it was all purely intentional. Spoiled from birth, Ali was always used to getting her way, by any means necessary. This led to her bossy attitude and almost immature, nit-picky nature. Ali has always enjoyed the fruits associated with being beautiful and popular and oftentimes goes out of her way to ensure that she never loses hold of what could be considered her two most prized possessions. As grown-up, sophisticated, and cultured as Ali tries to act, the fact remains... she's simply a sixteen year old girl. This fact always seem to show through, despite the faςade she tries to put on in front of others. Her naϊveté toward the world around her and the people in it is a prime example that defines her age. Ali's often revealing and sexually alluring attire is only adorned because she thinks that's what guys like, and apparently, they do. At least, in Ali's own personal experience. Never once has Daddy's Little Girl stopped to think that perhaps the attention she received from said guys was negative, or that they were only attracted to her because she conveyed herself as being somewhat of a bimbo. In truth, many of Ali's actions and deeds are done in an attempt to impress the opposite sex, because, just like any sixteen year old girl, Ali's a bit boy-crazy. However, there is one certain guy who seems to be a step above all the other men in Ali's life... a guy she has placed upon a proverbial pedistal and would do anything and everything for. Of course, said guy is older than her, and this fact has a lot to do with why Ali attempts to act more grown-up and mature than she really is. Ali desperately tries to impress this particular guy, and her efforts always seem to be in vain. It never occurs to her that he isn't into her dressing in a revealing manner and conveying the message that she "puts out". Why wouldn't he like that? Everyone else seems to. As obsessed as Ali is with this particular individual, she has never let this fact slip out to the masses. It's a personal secret Ali has kept for a very long time. She hasn't even told any of the Sisterhood girls... girls who are supposed to be her best friends... girls she considers family. Why she would keep her infatuation with Gregg Archer a secret from friends and family alike is rather unclear. Really, there are several reasons behind Ali's secrecy. For starters, embarrassment plays a key factor. Although she seems to throw herself at him every chance she gets, Gregg never seems interested, and the great Ali Grayston would hate for anyone to know that even she had trouble getting a man sometimes. Ali also has her reputation to think about. She would knowingly and willingly be manipulated and used by this certain guy just to be with him. What if that got around school? Even if he weren't like that, who's to say that somebody prowling the halls of Bathurst wouldn't be? Who's to say they wouldn't use that information to their advantage? Besides, Ali Grayston, the Queen Bee of Bathurst High School, the judge, jury, and executor of the cool and uncool wasn't supposed to have a weak side. She wasn't supposed to have a warm, caring, and compassionate side. She wasn't supposed to be smitten over a guy that she could probably never have. Thus, Ali's infatuation is kept locked up within the confines of her mind, never to be released to the outside world Advantages: Ali's looks have gotten her quite far in life up to this point. In a game of survival, having a pretty face could be one of the deciding factors between your opponent shooting you down or sparing your life. Ali and the remainder of the Sisterhood are extremely close and her bond with Gregg Archer is a strong one. While it'll definitely be a shock to run into both groups on the island, in a way, they help solidify Ali's survival... or at least prolong it. Disadvantages: Throughout her time at Bathurst High School, Ali's been mean, spiteful, and vindictive to many of her classmates. In a way, now is their ultimate chance for payback. Ali -- who's never been in an actual fight in her entire life -- just may wind up atoning for her sins by paying the highest pentance possible. Number: Female Student no. 17 --- Designated Weapon: Garden Hose Conclusions: Well now, G17's quite the wild card. I suppose she could go after the classmates she's tortured for years and put them out of their misery, or she could form an alliance with that girl group of hers and provide us with eye candy. Maybe she'll even align herself with B37, I do hope so, unrequited love is so tragic. It'll be even better if B37 dies in her arms, not to mention awesome for our ratings. The above biography is as written by Megami. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Explosion Collected Weapons: Garden Hose (issed weapon), Nail Bat (from Jameson Doeert) Allies: Gregg Archer Enemies: Mariavel Varella, Tanesha Lexx Mid-game Evaluation: Chapter One: Finding Religion My name is Ali Grayston, and my father is a U.S. Senator. Maybe you've heard of him? It's amazing how such a completely average day can suddenly do a tailspin and send you plummeting down to Hell itself -- quite literally in some cases. This place? Well, this place is hell. I don't know how I got here, but I can tell you one thing. This was a set-up. That bastard sat at our dinner table and smiled. He gladly took money from my father that was supposed to be invested in his run-down, thug-infested school. Daddy thought he was giving back to the community, but it couldn't have been farther from the truth. Apparently, that bastard Steven was in on this Survival of the Fittest bullshit all along. He doesn't know who he's messing with. Does he have any idea who I am? My father is a powerful, powerful man, and he'll see Mr. Wilson hunted down and properly disposed of for this. This is insubordination in every sense of the word, and if he thinks that the government is tolerative of traitors, he's got another thing coming. I don't know what I'm going to do, or how I'm going to get out of this place, but I'll tell you one thing... when I do, I'm going to make sure those bastards pay... by my hand. My name is Ali Grayston, and I'm Female Student Number 17 in the second round of a dangerous game of musical chairs known as Survival of the Fittest. (The Sands of Time; p. 1) Ali Grayston (Female Student no. 17) began her game of Survival of the Fittest in the backyard cemetary of the island's old and rundown church house. Upon awakening from her gas-induced slumber, thoughts of the game, the set-up, Principal Wilson, and her father all came flooding back to her, and upon regaining her bearings, she entered the dilapidated church in front of her, seeking shelter until her father and the United States government could put a stop to the game in progress. Instead of shelter and solitude in the church, she stumbled right into fellow contestant Edgar Judah. One look at the red-headed boy confirmed that Bathurst High School hadn't been the only school abducted for this round of the game. Even if Ali hadn't associated with the large majority of her schoolmates, she knew of them, in fact, she usually picked on them. This boy was unfamiliar, and the thought that she knew absolutely nothing about him worried Ali. Still, she decided to attempt to extract some information out -- like who he was, where he was from, potentially what he had as a weapon -- valuable information in a scenario like this. Surprisingly, this information didn't prove very hard to extract. The other contestant introduced himself as Edgar Judah, and informed Ali that he was from a school by the name of Hobbsborough in New Jersey. Of course, Ali knew Hobbsborough. It was one of the four schools that occupied the Denton metro area, as was Bathurst. Her suspicions had been confirmed -- Bathurst hadn't been the only school abducted and forced into this killing game. An awkward silence fell over the two for a moment, and Ali finally broke the silence by inquiring what sort of weapon they had issued Edgar. If he told her the truth, at least she'd know what she was up against. He wouldn't get that chance, though. Instead, another competitor just outside the church (Kasumi White)) disrupted the conversation when she began wailing for her boyfriend. Annoyedly, Ali headed for the doorway of the church and flung it open, verbally chastising the girl standing outside for her reckless behavior and informing her that it would be in her best interests to leave the area immediately before something bad happened to her. Kasumi White wasn't Ali's biggest problem, though. The main door to the church flung open, and in walked Mariavel Varella -- one of the Sisterhood's favorite targets. Ali didn't give her a second thought before Mariavel flung a tirade of insults at Ali, ranting about how she'd kill her right now if they weren't in a holy place. Ali simply rolled her eyes in annoyance at the gang girl. One more shrill scream from inside the church sent Ali into a tizzy. The building was getting crowded, and fast. To top things off, it was starting to get dark outside, and she found herself with two choices. She could either try to stay in the church overnight with the barrage of people who seemed to keep pouring endlessly through the door, or she could venture out onto the island in search of the rest of the Sisterhood (Sera Wingfield, Carmen Somerset, Alice Nichols, and Venus Gwendolyn). Even though she'd be venturing out into unknown peril, it seemed better than spending the night with Mariavel Varella, and so Ali bid her temporary companion -- Judah -- and her permanent nuisance -- Varella -- adieu and ventured out into the playing field. Chapter Two: Scavenger Once she left the church, she never stopped running. In fact, by the time she finally came to a stopping point near the marina on the western shore of the island, she could barely stand up from the sheer overexertion to which she'd exposed her body. Offhandedly, Ali looked up toward the darkening sky and was assaulted by the noise of one of Danya's helicopters. They paid her no mind and flew over to the peer before a team of terrorists emerged from the helicopter long enough to chunk a large figure from the plane and fly off into the sunset. Ali found herself curious as to who they had just deposited on the island, and despite her gut instinct, she ventured over to the peer. She scanned over the peer, searching diligently for the student that had been placed there, and finally, she found him. Except, he wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing. He wasn't living. Jameson Doeert, a Hobbsborough student who Ali was vaguely acquainted with -- lay on the peer, dead. Ali didn't know what had killed him for sure, but she told herself that perhaps he had woken up from his gas-induced slumber inside the helicopter and attempted to fight the terrorists for his freedom. She wanted to believe that maybe her acquaintance had died a heroic death -- the truth was, he'd hit the peer wrong upon landing and snapped his neck. Regardless, Ali found herself picking up Jameson's issued daypack and dashing away from the marina in a hurry. He wouldn't need it anymore, after all. Just before dawn, she found herself at the park. Ali reminisced on past events as she ventured through the park -- that is, until she was thrown out of her reverie by a loud cry from the figure that had been laying prone on the side of the fountain. Ali barely knew what was happening before Tanesha Lexx was charging at her like a madwoman, and she didn't have time to say anything before Tanesha forced her hand over her mouth and reached for Jameson's nail bat that Ali had dropped upon being tackled. Upon realizing the severity of the situation, Ali chomped down on Tanesha's hand and used the shock from the attack to rake her fingernails down Tanesha's face, effectively getting the very large black girl off of her. Ali dove for the nail bat, hoping to put an end to Tanesha in that instant, but the bigger girl had other plans. She forced Ali into the fountain and promptly shoved her head underwater, and it became apparent what Tanesha's plans for Ali would be -- she had every intention of drowning the brunette, but she had to make sure she suffered first. As Ali's lungs filled with water, Tanesha pulled her back out of the fountain and came within inches of the girl's face, chastising her for her past actions and calling her a "bitch". Tanesha prepared herself to shove Ali's head back under the water and end her permanently, but this time, Ali was expecting it, and drove her knee hard into the big, black girl. She used the momentum from the attack to send Tanesha toppling backwards and took off as Tanesha struggled to get up off the ground. Chapter Three: Strong Bonds Never Break Ali soon found herself at the farmhouse, where upon inspecting the surrounding area for unwelcome visitors, she had barricaded herself inside the small abode and locked the door. Despite the danger that surrounded her in the form of other competitors, Ali could barely keep herself from slipping off into a deep slumber. Instead, she sat tensely on the sofa, her eyes trained on the door, anticipating some sign of movement from the door knob or something to alert her that there was another presence in the area. Hours later, it would occur. Ali snapped out of her trance the moment the handle on the door began jiggling, and, after a few moments of warily staring at the handle, mustered her courage, forced herself to her feet, and peaked outside to see who was there. Through the dark night, she could barely make out the figure on the porch, although the silhouette seemed to hold an uncanny resemblance to someone Ali held very near and dear. Despite herself, she muttered his name aloud, prompting the figure on the other side of the door to make a quiet inquiry himself. The two stalemated on either side of the door, at least until the first rays of sunlight slowly poked their way out from beyond the horizon, illuminating the silhouette outside and revealing the person standing there. She could barely believe her eyes, and once again called out to the person as if needing Gregg Archer to confirm that it was really him on the other side of the doorway. Upon this new discovery, Ali thrust the door to the farmhouse open and embraced her childhood friend. With this new turn of events, though, came even more questions, and all of a sudden, Ali was at a loss for what to do. Throughout the whole game, she had been worried more about herself than anyone else. Now that there were two of them, she realized that the likelihood of both of them going home was next to nothing. Despite all the questions and "what ifs" running through her mind, Ali tried to maintain some sort of optimism. Eventually, she decided it would be in their best interests to leave the farmhouse. A terrible storm had kicked up on the island, and the storm itself seemed safer than barricading themselves inside at this point -- after all, everyone would be looking for shelter. Chapter Four: Casualties of War After quite a while of wandering, Ali and Gregg found themselves in the botanical garden. Somehow, being surrounded by plants and shrubbery seemed safer than trying to find somewhere to weather the storm. At that precise moment, though, nothing could have been farther from the truth. The two had been talking for a while now, with the only brief pause occurring when Gregg momentarily turned around to inspect a rustling he'd heard in the distance. He should've paid a little more attention. A few moments later, Mariavel Varella emerged from the shrubbery, rifle pointed square at Ali's chest. Gregg stepped protectively in front of Ali to shield her from any potential fire, but Ali pushed him away, determined to fight her own battle with Mariavel. It was one that had been a long time coming, after all. Instead of lashing out physically at Mariavel, Ali lashed out verbally at her, chastising her, demeaning her, beating her down until she was lower than dirt. It had happened a million times prior at school, and just like every other time, the effect was the same. Mariavel's eyes welled over with tears, she began crying, screaming, trying to justify herself and her actions. Mariavel made an attempt at turning the tables on Ali and getting into her head, but Ali simply laughed at the blonde's attempt. The thing with Ali was that Mariavel's opinion of her didn't matter. To Ali Grayston, she was somebody, and Mariavel Varella was the scum on the bottom of society's shoe. It was Gregg who finally managed to diffuse the situation, persuading Ali that they should just leave and forget the whole encounter ever happened. Ali obliged, bidding the blonde girl goodbye and heading off in the opposite direction. Ali's words had done something to Mariavel, though, and in a deranged rage, she pulled out her pistol and fired blindly at Ali before retreating from the gardens. Two of the three bullets Mariavel fired pierced Ali's flesh, sending her to the ground in a horrific amount of pain. Gregg ran to his friend's side, seizing her up out of the dirt and attempting to patch up the wounds on her shoulder. Inevitably, Ali lost consciousness from both pain and blood loss, and Gregg did the only thing in his power. He grabbed his friend and headed off for shelter. Maybe, once they got out of the rain, he could help his friend. Then at some point she blew up. End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: "God... or whoever you are up there... I know that I haven't always been a good person. I've made some bad decisions in my short lifetime. Everyone makes bad decisions sometimes, we're not perfect. We're not supposed to be, right? But I... this can't be happening. Not to me. There's so much that I have to do. I can't die here, on this island... I can't die at sixteen. You understand that, don't you? I just... I need more time. I need... more time." - Finding religion (The Sands of Time; p. 1) "I don't know what the hell your problem is, but I don't feel like dying today, and if you do, that's just great, but you need to do it elsewhere. If you want to run around and scream and yell like an idiot until someone finds you and guns you down for it, be my guest, but don't bring that here. Honestly." - Chastising the competition (The Sands of Time; p. 1) I'm sorry Jameson, but I need this more than you do. - Scavenging (Completely and Utterly) "I'm so much better than you... in every way possible. You're jealous and spiteful and you take out your frustrations on other people. You're naive enough to think that the things that you do are perfectly fine, but when your actions come back on you, it isn't fair. You reap what you sew, Tanesha, and you deserved what you got. But to try to KILL me? You're even more pathetic than I thought. And that's why I'll always be better than you, Tanesha. I'm not willing to stoop to their level and play this game, and you're an idiot if you think I could. Your trivial little life means nothing to me, so why would I bother taking it?" - Putting someone in her place (Shades of Grey Redeux) Just... let it be you. Let it be you, and this'll all be worth it... I'll worry about everything else later. Just let me have this moment. - Pleading (Shattered Portraits) "Do you think that scares me, Varella? Because it doesn't. If you're here to go on some tirade about what a bad person I am and how you want to give yourself some sort of satisfaction by killing me, then don't waste your breath. I know all about you... the things you've done. You've killed people... lots of people. Maybe more than anyone else on this island. And yet, something tells me you still think you're some saint. You're going around killing people to right all the wrongs they've committed against you, or some vigilante bullshit like that. Am I close? Please, tell me I am." - Getting in the head of the competition (Under the Summer Rain) "I guess I'll be going, then. Au revoir, darling. I'd say I hope we'll meet again, but I genuinely don't." - Bidding a nuisance goodbye (Under the Summer Rain) Other/Trivia *Ali's middle name is Marie. *Ali and Gregg's relationship is loosely inspired by Takako Chigusa and Hiroki Sugimura's relationship in the original Battle Royale. It is also based loosely off of the 72 Hours pairing of Matt and Dora. *The concept of the Sisterhood came from 72 Hours's Brat Pack. Threads The various threads that contained Ali. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: *Who Needs History When You've Got the Present? *Something's Getting in the Way... *Doin' Rounds *Lunch Room *A Side Lesser Shown *Tranquility Version II: *The Sands of Time *Completely and Utterly *Shades of Gray, Redeux *Shattered Portraits *Under the Summer Rain *Empty Promises and Broken Dreams Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Ali Grayston. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students